mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecily Mavis
Timeline 1161: Born in a small hunting village 1170: Her village is razed by bandits, leaving her as the sole survivor. Jeralt and his band of mercenaries come to the aid of the village but arrive too late. Jeralt offers for her to join them and becomes her father figure. 1180: Is hired as a teacher of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach along with her 3 childhood friends/sister figures. 1181-1185: Leaves after the battle of Garreg Mach, feeling like she has nowhere else to go, and begins life as a wandering mercenary again. 1185: Remembers the promise made and returns to Garreg Mach. Personality Cecily is generally amiable, easygoing, and only a little bit mischievous, taking pleasure in teasing those she's close with, but all in good fun. She is also a bit self-indulgent after having lived a commoner's life before arriving at Garreg Mach. Unaccustomed to being around nobles and having never experienced some of the finer things in life, she indulges in her whims often and gets excited about things that nobles would find common and uninteresting. For example, she insisted on wearing an academy uniform while on campus, even though it wasn't required, simply because she never had the opportunity to be a student and thought it would be fun. On the battlefield, however, her aura shifts. She's still kind and cares deeply for her students' safety, but her overall demeanor is less relaxed and more serious. Usually fondly or jokingly referred to as her "huntress mode" by people who know her. Academy Phase After a fateful encounter in which Jeralt and his band of mercenaries were asked to aid three nobles who were being pursued by some unsavory characters, Cecily and her adopted sisters were asked to become teachers at the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach. Though, it seemed to Cecily that the archbishop was interested in Samantha more than anyone else for some odd reason, but at least she understood that there was no splitting the girls up. Cecily took her teaching duties very seriously, despite being only 18 years old. Heck, she was younger than some of the students but she could swing an axe and aim an arrow better than any of them. And it was only a matter of time before the students warmed up to her. Some of the more mischievous ones liked to tease her, usually about her height or about how scary she was upon entering "huntress mode", while others liked to come to her for advice or ask her to sit with them for a meal. It was nice, having people look up to her and hang out with her. Even the playful teasing was pleasant for her in its own way. The only "friends" she'd ever known were her sisters. Uh I'll write more when it's not 5 am War Phase Coming soon Relationships Coming Soon Trivia - Spends a lot of time fishing and gardening during her free time since those are familiar things for her. - Gets really competitive during the fishing tournament, where she manages to catch the fish Flayn is craving and win, to mostly everyone's surprise.